Just Between Us
by ThePearlyCloud
Summary: Sarah and the Doctor speak Gallifreyan to each other out of habit and Rose feels left out. Rose bashing, the Doctor/Sarah Jane
1. Prologue

Prologue

oOo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

oOo

Sarah Jane slouched into the control room to discover the Doctor mumbling something in a musical sounding language and kicking the console. She rubbed her eyes blearily, wondering how this had woken her up.

"Doctor?"

He looked at her pitifully and dashed over to gather her up in a hug, which was strange. The fluffy haired man hardly ever hugged her.

"Doctor, are you okay?"

Again, musical words flowed from his mouth at a rapid pace.

"Meres'cia wilyña farokaro nìaurai."

She furrowed her brows and he let go to look at her. He smiled at her and let out another string of music.

"Equi meo kebaeley. Nurdoxis ne kaweo."

"I'm confused. What are you saying? Can you even understand me?"

The Doctor's smile turned sheepish and he nodded.

"The translation circuits were-are-willbe broken... ah, that not an English word..."

Now that he was actually speaking English (sort of), she noticed that he had a strange sort of accent. His voice was still the same- smooth and deep- but he pronounced things differently to before and didn't seem to be very good at tenses.

"Dear Sarah, it was-is-willbe impossible for me to actually comprehend human tenses. Time on my planet didnot-doesnot-willnot work in a linear fashion like your planet did-does-will. Thus, the TARDIS translated-translates-willtranslate in order for you to understood-understand what tense I was-am-will used-using-willuse."

"...what?"

The Doctor mumbled something in Gallifreyan.

"Seven Earth months."

He said after a while.

"To fix the translation circuits?"

"Yes."

"And I suppose we can't go anywhere until they're fixed?"

"Correct."

"Lovely. Wait a second, is it possible for a human to learn Gallifreyan tenses?"

"Yes, but difficult."

"Then I suppose I'll head to the library."

"Sarah-"

Sarah ignored him and walked off.

Seven months later, the translation circuits were fixed and Sarah was fluent in Gallifreyan. Despite the now working translation circuits, they mostly spoke in the mentioned language to each other out of habit.

When the time came for the Doctor to go home, he kissed Sarah on the cheek and muttered something in her ear.

{I love you.}

She pulled his head down and brought their lips together.

{I love you too, Doctor.}


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

oOo

It was her.

Across the staff room, looking as beautiful as ever, his Sarah.

He was struck dumb for a moment, then he grinned. She caught his eye and smiled.

"Hello!"

She greeted excitedly, making her way over to him.

"Oh I should think so."

The Doctor replied before he could stop himself. A confused look crossed her face, but she continued.

"And... you are?"

"Um, Smith. John Smith."

Something clicked in her mind- he could see it.

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who went by that name..."

The Time Lord's grin widened.

"Well, it's a very common name."

Sarah had a nostalgic look on her face. It was as if she was lost in the memories of their past. It didn't take her too long to snap back to reality.

"He was a very uncommon man. Nice to meet you."

Her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful.

"Nice to meet you! Yes, very nice. More than nice- brilliant!"

The Doctor mentally berated himself for not paying attention to his words.

"Um... so, um,"

She looked around, a little uncomfortably.

"have you worked here long?"

The question caught him off guard.

"Uh, no, um... i-it's only my second day."

"Oh, you're new then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

_That's my Sarah__,_ he thought.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

A wide, cheeky smile spread across his face. He was proud of her.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

Her eyes lit up just the slightest bit and she turned to walk away.

"No, good for you."

There was a lopsided smile on his face as he watched her speaking with the rest of the faculty.

"Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith..."

**A/N: hey um it's been like half a year and I just remembered this story so here's chapter one :)**


End file.
